


同居人

by Linkmipha



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkmipha/pseuds/Linkmipha
Summary: 银土不拆不逆文。架空设定，明星银x警察土。清水。写于2020年。
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 7





	同居人

同居人 1  
By 阿卡拉西亚

坂田银时的第一次直播在开播前就上了社交媒体话题榜。

这很自然，他毕竟是这两年风头无两的娱乐圈新星，虽然不算是努力汗水拼搏型，不知怎么就是有讨人喜欢的天分。的确是莫名其妙火起来的，但唱歌跳舞演戏都逐渐拿出了点认真对待的亮眼作品；圈内人缘好，又兼本人一副优游从容的派头，粉丝受感染也颇有风度，路人缘也是很不错的。总之，有实力的优质新偶像。

直播地点选在坂田银时家里，主打是坂田银时私宅内部装修和日常生活首次大公开。新八带着的运营团队精心做了策划，设计了几个有爆点的有趣话题，欢欢喜喜只等直播结束后再霸屏话题榜一阵子。

——的确结果也上话题榜了，还荣登首位，居高不下，服务器都差点瘫痪。只是内容完全不是新八设计的样子。

直播那天是个夏日周末午后，正到最叫人心驰神荡的环节：坂田银时坐在书房沙发里，书房一扇大窗推开，阳光洒满房间，却又好风频来，明朗又清爽。坂田银时简简单单穿件白底蓝流云纹的T恤，放松靠在沙发里，抱着吉他轻轻拨着弦，慢声唱着一支情歌。

阳光照在他的银白卷发上，坂田银时整个人看起来明亮温暖得像这夏日的光与风一般，弹幕都一瞬间安静下来了。新八满意地扶了扶眼镜：这把稳了，回头社交媒体上一定一片「坂田银时是什么神仙小哥哥」的尖叫。

下一秒书房门外传来一把低沉的男声，为了压过坂田银时的吉他和歌声还扬声说得略大声，令所有观众都听得和现场人员一样清楚：「我不在家你一个人在这儿嚎啥呢？」

观众们还没来得及因为这句极煞风景的点评打断神仙弹唱而愤怒，只见镜头转向门口——不是故意的，而是原本手持云台对准坂田银时的摄影此时像其他现场人员一样张大了嘴本能地转向门口——然后，一个男人走进书房的阳光里来。

他身量和坂田银时差不多，短发漆黑，大概是正准备洗澡或换衣服，一件黑T恤脱下来拿在手上，赤裸着上身。大片裸露的小麦色光滑皮肤，平坦小腹上的结实腹肌，跟坂田银时帅气程度不相伯仲但却堪称美貌的脸，观众一时不知道该看哪里好。

现场凝固了几秒钟，坂田银时的画外音梦游般地说：「你怎么回来了？」

率先反应过来的是新八，他冲到镜头前示意摄影赶紧终止，迅速挤出一个笑：「今天坂田银时的直播暂时就到这里，我们期待很快与观众再见！」

Too late. 如梦初醒的观众里有人反应了过来：「那不是土方十四郎吗？？？」「哦哦哦！是经常代表真选区警察局对外发布案件情况接受采访的那个帅哥副局长！」

于是土方十四郎的日常采访截图和直播截图对比也上了话题榜。还有一条单独关于他的tag：「土方十四郎的腹肌」

但跟话题榜首位那条相比，这些都不算什么了。

其余工作人员都被打发去客厅了，只有新八和神乐继续留在书房里。新八差点给两位爷跪下：「阿银！你怎么没跟我说土方先生今天在家！」

坂田银时无辜地说：「我也不知道呀，他说今天还在出差，明天才回来的。」

土方十四郎也无辜地说：「案子提前办结了，我就提前回家了。今天周末想洗个澡去加班的，我也不知道你们在录直播。」

坂田银时说：「那你也不给我发个信息说回家了？」

土方十四郎说：「下飞机发了，你没看见。估计那会儿已经开始录直播了吧？」

坂田银时找出手机看了看：「噢对，直播开始了没看见。」

新八沉重地扶额。「行了行了……」

坂田银时笑嘻嘻坐在沙发上，一手弯过土方十四郎的脖子将他半搂在怀里，一手拨过脸叭地亲一口：「别愁啦新八，原地出柜也不错嘛，话题榜我看了，粉丝的反应都很正面啊，夸土方大帅哥都夸爆了，阿银我眼光真好。」

新八怒翻白眼，但土方十四郎已熟练地摘掉围抱着自己的坂田八爪鱼，泼去一盆冷水：「说了多少次不能公开，神乐对付你的私生饭什么的就够费心了，干重案组的警察结仇多，你又天天抛头露面的身边围着一大群人，把仇人引去找你怎么办？再说了，我的工作可没法让狗仔和粉丝跟着拍，露个面都上话题榜了，公开承认不知多热闹。」

新八愁云惨雾地长叹一声。「还是商量商量等会怎么发澄清声明吧……」

2

新八倒在沙发里思索人生，到底怎么能把这场猝不及防的事故讲成一个云淡风轻的故事。说土方是去朋友家玩这条路已经彻底堵死了，谁去朋友家会一进客厅就脱成半裸？？？何况两个人的对话也圆不回来，那明显是关系密切的同居人之间才会发生的对白。但坂田银时这种段位的明星又不是刚刚毕业领微薄薪水的社畜，土方十四郎说起来也是体体面面真选区警察局副局长，两人都完全没理由要跟一个男人合住啊！

手机发出信息提示音，新八低头查看信息，松了一口气。等在外面的助理刚与各个代言啊片约啊之类的合作方沟通了一圈，告知对方明天会进行公开澄清，据助理汇报目前各位合作方看起来态度还好，无一表示解约意向，倒是好几位对接人都企图私下打听点八卦。

情况还在可控范围内，新八想，毕竟这一不是什么吸毒或醉酒肇事之类的违法行为，二还牵涉到LGBT权益的敏感话题，合作方多是时尚品牌，不愿意显得形象古板，再说了直播内容也算不上两个人真的搞在一起的实锤。更重要的是，就像坂田银时说的，这会儿社交媒体上大多数声音都是「妈呀这一对太配了吧我要疯狂嗑了不要拦我」，并没有减损坂田银时和合作品牌的声誉，反而抬高了不少热度。

他抬头望了望对面沙发上那对喁喁私语的狗粮制造机。一通折腾下来天色近黄昏，土方十四郎已经穿回了黑T恤，放松地靠坐在沙发里，坂田银时侧着身子，面朝着土方十四郎，两双手松松交握，两人头靠得很近，低声说着什么——肯定不是在商量新八正操心的事，因为两人目光交织，嘴角都微微含着笑意。屋里霞光漫溢，好看的人与好看的人相爱，除了赏心悦目没别的话说。新八望着他们，破罐破摔地想，算了，不搞危机公关了，要不他现场拍下这一幕直接PO照出去得了，不是他偏心自家艺人，瞧瞧这有情人美如画，怎么也成不了黑料吧？

然后他用力摇摇头逃离这个危险念头，出声抱怨道：「阿银！你明天就要上综艺了！现场肯定会被刨根问底，赶紧对一下口径啊！」

土方问：「明天你上哪个综艺？」

坂田银时知道他不看综艺，为他细细解释：「就是结野主播主持的美食访谈节目，叫《明星厨师•一心二用》那个。节目组会选一道比较复杂的菜让艺人做，在做菜的同时见缝插针地采访艺人，因为注意力集中在做菜上，艺人分心回答时就有可能露出破绽，爆出平时掩饰得比较好的那些料。大家都期待艺人说溜嘴，所以这节目很有人气。」

新八揉揉太阳穴：「就是啊！今天不对好口径，明天肯定会被结野主播问得像筛子一样。」

「哎呀阿八，你不要白操心啦。」神乐一直十足悠哉地在一边玩手机，这时抬头插嘴：「小银的粉丝看到他和十四搞那些腐烂堕落的大人行为不知多开心，下午刚上话题榜，现在连银土CP的专门话题区都建好了，热度涨得飞快。阿八你要不要帮小银接个安全套润滑液之类的代言？会秒光大卖喔！」

土方瞪她一眼，叹了口气：「本来不想管这摊事的，再这么闹下去松平大叔不崩了我才怪。」他抬头望向新八：「喂，眼镜，让你们团队里对外统一一下口径，就说我确实和坂田银时暂时同居在一起，原因是我家在装修，」

新八愣了愣，顿时后悔这个完美理由自己怎么没想到，警察住所地址为了安全原因是对外保密的，媒体不可能去查证；装修时间长，坂田银时家里宽敞，又是单身，土方十四郎暂时借住这里哪怕几个月也说得过去，短期内就算再被拍到都不是问题。这个理由简单却合理，两人坦荡公开同居关系，有很多想象空间，粉丝们大可以继续嗑CP，热度有了，但又没有公开出柜，也不必承担可能的风险。他马上拍板决定按这个方案来。

「真不愧是忽方十四悠，」银时仍然懒洋洋倚在沙发上，笑着伸手去拧了拧土方的脸：「怎么，装修好了你还要搬回去吗？」

土方瞥了他一眼，哼了一声：「看你表现。」

坂田银时又笑嘻嘻转向新八和神乐：「好了，阿八，神乐，口径搞定了就赶紧带上外边的工作人员清场走人吧。听到没？土方出差两周刚回来，我得表现表现给他看了。」

3

结野主播穿着她标志性的和服，笑吟吟端出料理材料，对着镜头宣布：「今天我们给银桑准备的一心二用挑战是草莓奶油蛋糕噢！听说银桑是非常喜爱甜食的甘党，我们都很期待专心准备最爱的蛋糕的银桑在访谈中会带给大家怎样的惊喜喔。」

「啊，这招好狠。边准备最爱吃的边回答问题也太容易分心了吧！」新八紧张地坐直了身子。

土方倒很淡定，继续翻看着手里的大堆文件。新八恳求他今天先别去警察局加班，留在银时公寓里一起看银时上综艺，万一不慎爆出了什么猛料，能尽快商量也好随机应变。出差两周此刻迫切想回去加班的工作狂人土方十四郎不情不愿而无可奈何地答应了——毕竟是他自己改变回家时间半裸上身大摇大摆闯进人家直播现场才闹成这样。

趁屏幕上结野主播和坂田银时嘻嘻哈哈寒暄的时候，新八快速给土方解释了下《明星厨师：一心二用》的节目流程：

首先结野主播会播放当天要制作的料理的指引视频，这个视频大约几分钟，简要讲解制作步骤；  
接下来嘉宾就得自己上手了，为了避免一些没有厨房经验的嘉宾翻车太惨，一位资深厨师会始终在旁详细指导，但不能直接帮助嘉宾。  
在嘉宾烹饪过程中，结野主播会时不时提出各种访谈问题，嘉宾要一边做菜一边应答。最后，嘉宾还得在镜头前吃光自己做的料理。有的不擅长料理的嘉宾不仅在手忙脚乱做菜时被问得千疮百孔，最后端出来的成品也十分黑暗，这时嘉宾吃自己做的料理时的表情也是这个综艺的一大看点。

这会儿银时已经看完了如何制作草莓奶油蛋糕的视频简介，挽起袖子系上围裙准备开工。所有材料都已一应俱全，装在透明碗碟里摆了满桌。一旁的指导厨师还没开口，银时便拿起料理机，和着轻快的背景音乐哼着歌开始打发蛋白。

他娴熟地边打蛋白边观察打发状态，分几次加入细砂糖，最后一次连同玉米淀粉一起加入，低速搅打，直到糖融化到理想状态。

弹幕炸了，坂田银时平时一副闲散样，大家都以为他是从不进厨房饿了会随便对付对付的类型，要上《明星厨师：一心二用》之前也丝毫没透过自己会做甜点的口风。这时只见这人穿件白衬衫，袖子挽起露出线条利落的小臂，系着深蓝帆布配麂皮颈带的复古风围裙，一脸专注又轻松自如地摆弄着满桌厨房器具和大碗小碟，指导厨师频频点头：「看来您是熟手了。」结野主播吃惊地掩住了嘴，弹幕则纷纷大叫：「妈呀还这么会做菜？？？坂田银时我可以！！！」

新八很得意，银时会做菜这个点果然达到了运营团队意料之中的反差萌效果，确切点说是反差帅。当初上《明星厨师•一心二用》一谈妥，他马上叮嘱银时在这个综艺上再露这一手，不在各种访谈或节目现场流露痕迹。这下又能妥妥窜上话题榜了。他兴奋地盘算着，借这个势，可以再谈几个优质代言。美食剧也是很给明星招好感的，有话题有代言，接个美食剧里治愈人心的角色就顺理成章了。肯定能让银时再火出圈一把，还有什么比美食更能攻占人心？

发掘明星多方面的特质，在合适的场景下引爆话题，再借热度一步步拓展业务，坂田银时这几年能在顶级明星的圈层里长驻，本人的才华天赋固然重要，也与背后经纪人和专业运营团队的精心策划和全力支持分不开哪。新八踌躇满志地扶了扶眼镜。

土方还是淡淡翻着文件，时不时瞟一眼屏幕上的弹幕。「不就是一个天然卷，会做饭真有那么帅吗？至于吗？」看到特别激动的弹幕，土方摇摇头。

新八知道土方不会做饭，平时假如银时和土方都在家，经常是银时下厨。他笑着说：「不过阿银做饭真的很好吃吧？确实从外表不太看得出来呢。他好像因为家庭原因，从小就自己做饭，手艺应该就是那时候开始锻炼出来的吧。」

土方哼了一声：「放了蛋黄酱什么都好吃。」

新八正想说什么，但屏幕上结野主播显然已经从「坂田银时会做菜」的震惊里缓过来，露出一脸温婉的招牌笑容，柔柔地说：「银时的手艺这么棒，土方先生真幸福呀。」

土方单刀直入地被cue，终于从文件堆里抬起头来。

坂田银时已经准备好蛋白霜和蛋黄糊，这时调好烤箱温度开始预热烤箱，然后把一半蛋白霜倒进蛋黄糊里，再把混合好的蛋糕糊倒进剩下的蛋白霜中开始搅拌，一边搅一边慢条斯理地接话：「对呀，有我这个室友是很幸福的事吧，真希望土方现在在看这个节目，让你好好教育教育他珍惜我这样的完美室友。」

新八顿时忘记了一分钟前的志得意满，开始感慨江湖险恶，高手过招就是这样轻描淡写啊！结野主播问得笑靥如花机锋暗藏，坂田银时显然也不是吃素的，一个「舍友」就把对方的力卸了去。

结野主播可不好糊弄，马上就抓住关键点，坂田银时这是承认和土方十四郎同居了：「银时和土方先生是因为什么契机开始同居的呢？」

坂田银时将搅拌好的蛋糕糊倒进模具，送进烤箱，回身一脸自然地说：「他家最近在装修，就在我家借住一段时间。」

这个理由如新八所想既简单又合理，身经百战的结野主播也一时接不上嘴，只能和英雄无用武之地的指导厨师一起默默地站在桌边看坂田银时又开始拿料理机打草莓果泥，将话题转向别的方向。

银时打好果泥，加入细砂糖和柠檬汁，倒进小锅开火熬草莓果酱。结野主播夸了夸草莓果酱颜色可爱，冷不丁又说：「能在家里装修期住进朋友家，银时和土方先生关系很好呢。」

银时把熬到浓稠的草莓果酱倒出来，深深吸一口气：「太好闻了！草莓真是最棒的水果！」然后接了句：「是我知道他家里装修以后邀请他来住的，你知道我们这种职业，家里有个警察在，多了很多安全感。」

土方在沙发上冷笑一声：「派头够大啊，警察局副局长私人贴身安保，上一回用这个服务的人还是将军呢。眼镜，给我结下安保费。」

蛋糕烤好了，坂田银时从烤箱拿出来，松软澄黄，结野主播和指导厨师又是一阵赞美。坂田银时把蛋糕倒扣放凉，一边和结野主播聊着各种其他话题。弹幕此时已经分为三大门派：「啊啊啊啊啊坂田银时和土方十四郎没什么吗我不信我不信」「原来只是普通朋友啊呜呜呜太好了我的单身坂田银时又回来了」「蛋糕看着好香啊我馋得立刻下单了一个坂田银时你要为我的体重负责！！！」

万事俱备，坂田银时往淡奶油里加入草莓果酱打发，然后给蛋糕抹匀面，小心地开始铺水果镶裱花。镜头给了一个近景，他连睫毛都是银白的，一双红眸此刻格外专注，长长手指在蛋糕上灵巧翻飞，弹幕只剩下一种声音嚎叫刷屏：「眼睛怀孕了！！！妈呀做个蛋糕怎么可以这么性感！！！」

土方白眼简直翻到天上去，但这句劲爆吐槽他憋在了心里：「老子特么还没怀孕呢，看个蛋糕能怎样？？？」

直接问别人性向是不礼貌的，哪怕是八卦节目也是默契守着这条底线，但结野主播持续经验丰富地迂回进攻：「银时喜欢的对象是什么样的呢？」

银时细心地将最后一颗草莓放到合适的位置，端详了一下成品效果，转头向她灿烂一笑：「当然是结野主播这样可爱的类型啦！我今天还把我珍藏的结野主播手办带来了想请结野主播签名！」

结野主播柔美的面容有一瞬间抖动：「妈的坂田银时，竟然想把祸水往老娘身上引！」她心里暗骂，坂田银时的妈妈粉和女友粉能接受土方十四郎这样的大帅哥和他同居，可不一定能用同样慈爱的眼光看着她。她明白这是坂田银时的黄牌警告，要她在接下来的访谈里别再步步紧逼。「今天只好放这条大鱼走了。」她微不可闻地叹口气，巧笑嫣然走过去和坂田银时漂亮的蛋糕成品合影。

新八长长松口气：「这关总算过去了。」回味一路攻防，他如释重负笑了起来：「土方先生，阿银的回答都很厉害啊。」

土方继续低头翻文件：「这个小姑娘哪能从坂田银时那里撬得出什么来？她平时也就采采明星，没见过这种穷凶极恶之徒，不懂得待客之道的。」他站起来，活动了一下肩颈，对新八说：「看了一下午天然卷做蛋糕，我要回局里了。你等下要和天然卷碰头吧？跟他说我加班，不和他吃饭了。」

新八目送男人收拾好文件，一阵风似地开门离开，笑着叹了口气。其实结野主播最该采访的人是自己，他想，他旁观这两人的恋爱全程，而他可没有坂田银时刀枪不入的反侦察本事。

他知道很多很多。知道坂田银时还没出名时两人的相遇，知道他们无视身份性别等等一切的执拗心意，也知道他们各自闯荡却共同努力维护一份秘密关系的辛苦，但最重要的是，他知道他们因相爱而幸福。

新八按键关掉电视，转头望向窗外周日下午的蓝天白云，心里默默地说：「土方先生，抱歉啦，现在我们还不能把银时还给您。再给我们一点时间吧，我们会鞭策他努力赚钱，带着一座蛋黄酱工厂向您求婚的。我作为万事屋娱乐公司的金牌经纪人向您保证一定会做到。在此之前，请您再等一等，也不要加班太拼命啊。」

-Fin-


End file.
